


Homecoming

by heydhee



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Family, Flashbacks, Fluff, Military, Modern AU, Romance, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heydhee/pseuds/heydhee
Summary: ‘War is useless’ I remembered what my old man said that night. That night when we talked it out, the night when I promised I would fight until my last breath.--Ellie, a civilian who grew up in a military family, fell in love with Abby, a Marine. Their relationship was challenged as their different worlds collided on to each other. NON-CANON
Relationships: Abby & Joel, Abby & Lev, Abby/Ellie, Ellie & Joel, Ellie & Lev, Ellie/Abby
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61





	1. Prologue

* * *

* * *

"Clear! Clear!"

_I wasn't sure what was happening to me. My sight was blurry, my whole body went numb, dizziness gripped my head. I tried to breathe but the dust was suffocating my lungs. I tried to move, a striking pain drilled my back. I gritted my teeth. It was so painful._

“How long do we have to wait?!”

"They are on their way!"

_I faintly could hear my comrades shouting on each other. I felt someone tapping my cheek several times._

“Don’t you fucking close your eyes!”

"Stay with me. Stay with me."

_It could be Manny or maybe Owen. I couldn't tell. I hardly kept my eyes open. They were completely shut now. I felt tired. I heard footsteps, I heard loud engines,_ _I felt the hot wind with debris whipping my face._

“You won’t die today, you hear me?!”

_"I don’t want to die!"_

_I wanted to say it out loud but I was busy catching my breath. The last thing I remembered were explosions... flying bullets... comrades down... another explosion.._

“I got you. I got you."

“Careful. Careful.”

"Please do your best."

_‘War is useless’ I remembered what my old man said that night. That night when we talked it out, the night when I promised I would fight until my last breath._

_The night when I promised I wouldn't make his baby girl cry ever again._

_My wife…_

_The last time I hugged her was seven months ago. I left her right after she gave me the greatest gift ever in my life. I really hated myself but we didn't have any choice._

_God, I missed her so damn much. Let me see her. Please, let me see her again._

"What's that?"

"Uhh.. a photo, sir."

"Who is this?"

"That's her wife, sir."

"Darn it."

"Gotta stay alive to meet your pretty wife again, Sergeant."

_I wanna go home._

"You hear me? You gotta fight it."

* * *

**_Homecoming_ **

* * *

* * *

cr : smithsonianmag (Victor J. Blue)


	2. Perfect Timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby swore she only knew one Ellie in her life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put this out as a second warning before you proceed to read this entire chapter. This story is NON-CANON. No canon world building in here. Also, this is mainly a love story. It might contains some cheesy shit stuffs that will cause any seizure and brain injury (thehehe). You have been warned, comrades.

* * *

* * *

**_As I run risking my own life_ **

**_All I'm thinking about is you_ **

**_Your smile, your voice, your scent_ **

**_I'm counting down_ **

**_Every single day_ **

**_Hoping you're still waiting for me_ **

**_I'd be so lost if you're not_ **

**_Because you are the only one_ **

**_Who I come home to_**

* * *

* * *

**Homecoming**

**Chapter I**

* * *

* * *

**_2004_ **

**_Jacksonville Girls Boarding School, North Carolina, U.S._**

"Charlotte! Pass!"

It was another bright sunny day in Jacksonville Girls Boarding School, and another free training for the soccer club. Free training for them meant training without their coach. It was usually a friendly match between the seniors and the juniors in the club.

The sun was up right above, glaring its burning rays to the field beneath. It was striking hot. Despite being all sweaty, the young girls weren't running out of energy. 

"Spread!"

Fourteen-year-old Abigail Anderson shouted in command as she was dribbling her ball fast to the opponents territory. Her bright blue eyes were watching her teammates taking their own positions. She noticed her Brunette teammate, Charlotte, was giving a sign. Abby took another run, her little braid was swaying side to side. She was ready to deliver a lob pass when a defender tackled her down from behind. 

"Ugh!"

She stumbled down hard enough. Her face would've hit the ground if her arms didn't quickly prop herself. Abby groaned, the burning pain instantly stung her arms and shoulder. She heard someone shouted to stop the game, then she heard Charlotte yelling, 

"Hey! that's a foul, new kid!" 

Abby winced as the pain was running to her back. Her teammates quickly gathered, helping her up. 

"Abby, you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, new kid! Do you know how to play?" another teammate with slanted eyes, Ava, asked again with a judging look. 

Abby didn't say anything as she looked at her aggressor. A shorter girl with auburn hair tied in a ponytail. As Charlotte said she was the new kid in the club, also a new junior in the school. 

The girl was standing there without words as her seniors were starting to surround her. At this point, she figured the other juniors were just as useless as her. They didn’t even dare to come closer. The girl seemingly wasn't scared, but Abby could see a slight of nervousness in those green eyes. 

"Say something you, dimwit!" Charlotte harshly pushed her shoulder. The girl arched her brows and pressed her lips together. 

"I- I was aiming at the ball." She defended herself and turned her attention to her senior she just tackled. The blonde was holding her wrist and slightly wincing in pain. Guilt slowly crept up to her. 

"You can use ice for it." 

She took a step forward and was about to check the strained wrist when another senior slapped her hand away. 

"Don't you fucking touch her!"

"Ray, I'm fine." Abby stepped in. The way her friends started behaving like the rulers of the school just irked her sometimes. 

This time, Abby approached the girl. She noticed how she hung her head low while her trembling fingers rubbed the spot where Ray just slapped. 

"Hey, I'm sorr-" but Abby was pushed away. 

"Don't fucking touch me, you cunt!" The girl burst. The seniors lifted their chins, balling fists, seemingly ready to crush any skull but Abby raised a hand, asking them to stay put. 

"The fuck you say?" The blonde was offended but managed herself to stay calm. "What's your problem?" 

Charlotte sneered, "See? I told you, Abby. She's a troubled kid." 

None of them realised the junior already lost her temper. She suddenly ran to Charlotte, attempting to push her down when Abby quickly came in between them.

"Hey, stop!" She held back the petite girl by gripping on her shoulders. But hell, the red haired wasn’t going to back off. "Stop!"

"Get off me!" The girl fumed. She used all her strength to push the older girl away and punched her hard on the face. Abby yelped and fell down for the second time. 

"Abby!"

That was enough for her to spare this junior. Before her friends could even react, Abby quickly got up and pushed the girl down to the ground and smacked her face. The little girl wailed in agony but still managed to grab the blonde's braid. She pulled it really hard to make the senior crying out loud. 

"Aargh! Fuck you!"

"Motherfucker!" 

The two girls were clawing, grabbing each other's hair, rolling on the ground, and screaming at each other's face while the other students were watching and cheering instead of stopping the quarrel. The said fun was over when two female teachers ran frantically to the field. 

"Oh my God! What's happening!"

They pushed the other kids aside to find out the source of the chaos. Two girls grabbing on each other's hair, with the taller girl on the top. Bruises were all over their faces, but the short girl had them worse. The teachers squeaked at the sight. 

"Jesus Christ, Anderson! What are you doing!"

One of them pulled the senior up while the other helped the junior. 

"You two come with me! Now!"

* * *

The dust spread away as she dropped a pile of books in front of the huge bookshelf. Abigail coughed, and every time she did, her blue swollen left cheek would ache.

"Ugh…" she winced as she tried to check on the books. 

"You have two weeks for it, kids!" Mr. Holly, the librarian, shouted from the back of his desk. 

After being scolded by their headmaster for about an hour, the kids ended up in detention.

Here they were. The school library. The building just had an expansion. It was just finished yesterday as the new books arrived. Hence, the new side of the building wasn't clean yet. Dirt and dust were everywhere. Apparently, the girls had to clean the new aisles and arrange the books as well.

Such perfect timing. 

Sound of coughs caused Abby to blink. She turned around to see the junior was sweeping the dusty floor. At the headmaster room, Abby finally figured out her name. 

Ellie Williams.

She could still hear what the headmaster said to her in a whisper. 

_“Be kind, Abigail. She’s just like you. Maybe even worse.”_

She didn't quite catch that. Probably, she shouldn’t care about it at all.

But somehow she couldn’t stop looking at her while wondering what was wrong with this girl. She didn’t look like a bad kid. Abby just didn't see it. Not like Charlotte. Despite being her friend, everyone would agree that brunette was a god tier bitch. She was obvious. You could see it from the way she talked, the way she looked at you from head to toe, even from the way she walked! 

This junior just seemed innocent. But that punch on her face was another story. Abby didn’t expect that strength from this kind of girl. When they confronted her, Abby thought Ellie would end up crying on the field. But she didn’t. And Abby felt no remorse for punching her back. She just didn’t want to lose her pride to a new junior. But still, it shocked her. She never met this kind of girl before.

Ellie was different.

Another cough, and Abby was sent back to reality. The teen sighed as she turned back to the pile of books on the floor. She realised she couldn’t sort them all alone. Which meant she needed help. She turned to Ellie who was still sweeping the floor.

“Hey, we need to sort out these books.” 

The junior stopped and turned to her. Abby’s mind instantly went blank as their eyes met. She felt her chest suddenly thumping rather fast. Was she scared of being attacked like before? She wasn’t sure. Thus, she threw her gaze back to the books as the junior approached her and started sorting the books.

They worked in silence as if it was a sin to let out a voice. The air was filled by the sound of books hitting onto each other combined with faint melody of classic instrumental music from Mr. Holly's old radio tape. 

The books were sorted to several categories such as Arts, Science, Social, Fiction, etc. They were new books, but the sticking dust from the constructions made them look otherwise. 

Abby paused the moment she realised her detention partner had stopped working. She turned and saw Ellie was staring down at the book in her own hands. Abby took a glance at that book. She couldn't clearly read its title but she was sure it was a dinosaur picture on the cover. 

"Cool…" She heard Ellie whispering in awe as she started flipping some pages curiously. Abby silently watched her with the corner of her eyes as she discovered something different. 

A wide joyful smile slowly formed up on that bruised gloomy face. Abby saw her smiling at the book, and she was struck. 

Ellie had a pretty smile. 

Suddenly the beats within her chest just hammered harder. Abby was even more confused when she felt her own cheeks burn. Somehow, she liked seeing that smile. 

And she had no idea why.

* * *

* * *

* * *

**_2016_ **

**_Marine Corps Air Station Iwakuni, Yamaguchi, Japan._**

"Hey, Corporal."

. 

.

. 

“Abby?”

“Y-yeah?"

Twenty six-year-old Corporal Abigail Anderson was snapped out from her zoning out moment when her friend on the driver seat tapped on her shoulder. 

“We are here.”

Today was her last day in Japan after two years on duty. Abby had received a notice for Permanent Change Station, commanding her to go back to the States.

“You okay right there? Not so happy, huh?”

Now, here she was, in her civilian clothes, on the ride to her flight. But even after her unit threw her a surprise farewell party last night, she wouldn’t just leave the station without saying goodbye to her special partner. Thanks to her fellow Marine, Corporal Mike Langdon, who kindly volunteered to take her to her flight. Basically because they were just best pals. 

She sighed, “I don’t know. Guess, I’m just tired.”

“Well, I know, moving is exhausting.” He looked at her again and sighed, “Now, go and say your goodbye. Your flight and my duty won’t be waiting for us.”

She looked around before exhaling a long sigh, “Right. Just a moment, _Donburi_.” Mike was known for being a Japanese culinary lover, until one day their Staff Sergeant called him ‘Donburi’. He was stamped forever.

“Hey, you stop calling me that.”

Abby snorted, “Why? That’s a cute name.” She opened the door and got out from the car. The view of the training field welcoming her. The field was secured by tall fences with warning signs. 

> OFF LIMITS
> 
> MILITARY WORKING DOG AREA
> 
> DANGER

She could spot two fellow Marines were in training with the dogs. She smiled as her eyes met with one of the dogs. It was a tan German Shepherd with white colour on its front. 

"Oh, there she is!" A Marine shouted upon seeing her entering the field. He smiled as he let the dog run to her. 

"Hey, Bear!" Abby ruffled the dog as it barked excitedly before licking all over her face. She laughed as she stumbled backwards. Being a dog handler in The Marine Corps was probably one of the best things ever happened in her life. Bear was her military working dog for 2 years in Japan. He was such a perfect partner for her.

"I know, boy. I know." She then halted him with a hug. Bear let out a faint sound as Abby patted his back to calm him down. "Gonna miss you too, buddy."

“Good Morning, Corporal Anderson.” The Marine politely greeted her.

Abby nodded, “Morning, Lance Kennedy.”

“Last visit?”

“Yeah, I don’t wanna be rude to this sweet boy.” She patted the dog’s head. Bear whined as he snuggled his face again on hers. Abby smiled as she wiped her teary eyes. They both spent a lot of time yesterday, marking her last day as Bear’s handler. But she just couldn’t get enough because it wasn’t easy for her. Probably, only other dog handlers could understand that feeling. It was a mix of personal and professional things.

"I’ll see you again, Bear. Be a good boy." The handler might be moved to another duty station, but the dog had to stay and would get another handler. 

"You’re his handler now?" She asked. 

He smiled, "I believe It's Corporal Chandler. We’re just warming up."

“I see.” Abby nodded in knowing, "Tell him to be more patient with this one, he's a treasure once you bond with him."

Kennedy grinned and nodded, "Yes, Corporal."

"I’ll see you back at Pendleton."

He grinned, "Can't wait."

* * *

* * *

**_Marine Corps Base Camp Pendleton, California, U.S._**

The door swung open, revealing a not so huge room with two sets of single bed and some other furniture such as desk, chair, and small cabinet. Abby dragged her huge luggage as she entered the room. Her room for now, hopefully for the rest of her duty time. She wasn’t a fan of moving out.

She locked the door and dropped her rucksack to the side of her bed. She sighed and looked around the room. 

“Welcome back, Abigail. Home sweet home.” She couldn't believe herself that she was already back in her country. She wanted to throw herself to the bed so bad, but she had to do other things.

“Right, let’s unpack your shits first, Abigail.” She put her luggage down and opened it up. She brought her essentials things with her while some of her other things were still on delivery from Japan. Mike said it, moving was exhausting. 

She sorted her clothing out then took out a framed photo. It was a picture of her younger self with her father. He was clad in his tan camouflage military uniform. Her father had served in The U.S. Navy as a Hospital Corpsman, or in common knowledge known as Medic. They were both smiling at the camera in that photo. She let out a bitter smile as she remembered that day very well and it still pissed her off to this day. 

Sudden knocks on the door interrupted her solitude moment. She frowned. 

"Yeah?" 

No answer but more knocks. 

She sighed as she put the photo on her bed then walked to the door as the knocks resumed. That was absolutely not her senior. 

She carefully opened the door and was greeted by string spray shot to her face. 

"Fuck!" She wildly wiped her face as she tried to figure out the three guys in green shirts in front of her door. 

"Welcome back!" they shouted in unison. 

Abby squeaked when one of them suddenly hugged her so tight as the other two snuck into her room.

"Welcome home, Abs!" 

"Brought you some snacks!" Nick, The Asian guy, raised a huge bag full of various snacks. 

Abby sighed as she shook her head, "Goddamn it, you guys."

They were Manny, Nick, and Jordan. Her friends since high school. And they joined The Marine Corps together. 

She grinned as she came to hug them one by one. Thank God, she got no roommate for now, or it would be troublesome. They had a small random chit chat together while enjoying their snacks, until the Hispanic guy, Manny, cleared his throat. 

"So what do you say, Abs?"

The blonde raised a brow. "About what?"

Manny looked at her as if she just committed a sin. "Come on, Abs. We talked about that on the phone."

Abby frowned as she tried to recollect any conversations they had on the phone. They talked about so many things. Most of them about the women he fucked for the last few months. 

Manny sighed as he was impatient, "The wine tour!"

"Oh…" Abby raised a brow. Yeah, she remembered that. "I don't think I can." She was just not interested.

"Yes you can." Manny groaned. "Come on, Abs. Just you and Owen now. These two pricks already can't come with me." He pointed at Nick and Jordan. He then came to her then hugged her shoulder. "This is like no other vacation." 

She looked at him with a sigh while he grinned. 

"You'll love it!"

* * *

**_Wyoming, U.S._**

_It’s my life_

_It’s now or never_

"But I ain’t gonna live forever!" Manny sang as he slapped on the steering wheel following the beats of the song. "Man, I love Bon Jovi!"

The group was finally heading to Jackson with Manny’s old but tough Jeep. Manny was now the one driving with Owen beside him, who was enjoying the view from his window while Abby owned the entire back seat. They already spent 11 hours on their way from their camp, and Abby couldn’t wait to meet the soft mattress. 

Why was she here anyway? 

She sighed. 

Just if Manny didn't insist. 

It was supposed to be Manny’s vacation, but he asked his close friends to come with him, and only Owen and Abby could make it. They were on their way to their retired First Sergeant’s hometown. From Abby’s knowledge, he had a huge winery business in Jackson, along with other small businesses such as the Inn, livestock, and more. Unlike any others, this First Sergeant had a father-son relationship with Manny. He was the one who inspired Manny to join The Marine Corps. Abby and Owen served once with this man when they were deployed to Kuwait. He was an inspiring leader. 

"Dear, God. Finally fresh air." Owen sighed as he looked outside, letting his gold locks being blew by the wind.

"Wait 'till we reach Jackson." Manny responded with a wide smile.

"How many times have you been there, exactly?"

"I don’t know, brother, I didn’t count. If I were a civilian I'd probably live there!"

"You wish."

The two guys took a moment to check on their quiet friend on the back seat. "Someone is really quiet since morning."

"Hey, what's wrong, Abs? You are all quiet today."

Abby sighed as she leaned back. Her eyes were staring outside. "I'm enjoying the view." She didn't know why she wasn't excited. What was exciting about wine tour anyway?

Owen snorted, "Missing Japan already?"

Manny laughed, "Hey, our country is beautiful too!"

Abby just slightly lifted the corner of her lips. "Yeah."

"Come on, tell us, Abs. Is it about a girl? You broke up with your Japanese girl because of PCS?"

"Whoa, wait…" Owen interrupted, "You're dating Asian now?"

"Damn it, Owen, that's fucking racist." Manny shook his head.

Owen raised his hands, making an innocent face. "I didn't say anything."

"Stop it, you two."

Manny chuckled, "Sorry, mam." He tried to let the silence flow, but Manny just couldn’t hold himself to shut it. "Anyway, his niece is coming too."

Abby sighed. She knew what Manny was trying to imply. "And?"

"Well…" Manny smirked. "She's a pretty girl, Abs. I'm damn sure you want to date her." 

"That’s really random by the way." Manny was always like this. He just loved being a matchmaker, especially for Abby. She was a real challenge for him, since Abby was hard to get and wasn’t easy to fall. It didn’t mean she never dated in her life. She did a few times. 

"Marines don't date, Manny." Owen commented.

Manny clicked his tongue as he glanced at his friend beside him. "Yeah, they fuck hard then get married." 

Abigail finally cracked up which delivered smiles to both Manny and Owen as they were glancing at each other. The joke was directed to Owen who married their fellow U.S. Navy Hospital Corpsman, Mel, after he got her pregnant. 

"That night was fucked up." Abby laughed again. She could still picture Owen’s face that night he hid in her barracks room, because Mel’s father, who happened to be their Colonel, was looking for him throughout the male buildings. He was chickened out, his face burning in fear. 

Surprisingly, He survived that night. Owen married Mel afterwards, and they were blessed with an adorable baby girl named Mya. 

“Shut up, Abs.”

"We'll never ever forget the history, man." Manny grinned as he playfully smacked Owen’s shoulder. He then looked at Abby from the rear-view mirror.

"You know what, Abs. If you wanna date this girl. I’m ready to be your wingman." Manny posed an okay sign with his fingers. "For free."

Abby scoffed, "Thank you, Mr. Generous. But no."

"Why? You're afraid because she's our First Sergeant's niece?"

She raised a brow, "Sounds complicated, doesn't it?"

Abby just wasn't interested. Manny knew her well. But he wouldn't ever give up. 

"Come on, Abs…" Manny shook his head while grinning, "Look at our brother here. He knocked up our Colonel's daughter and he's still alive!"

"Oh, shut up. Don’t rub it on me."

* * *

**_Jackson, Wyoming, U.S._**

"We're here!" Manny exclaimed after pulling up the hand brake. 

The Marines hopped out from the Jeep and took out their backpacks. Abby was in awe as the scent of pines and fresh grass greeted her. 

“Wow, finally..." Owen murmured with a contented sigh. They looked around the area. It had a wide yard and parking lot. There were several cars parked there. The Inn was a three story wooden building with classic design. There was a wooden signboard in front of it. 

> The Miller’s Inn

“Could he get any creative on naming his own business?” Owen commented in a whisper to Abby who just sneered and shook her head.

"Look who's here!"

An old blonde man came out from the building as he spread his arms wide, welcoming them. Abby hadn’t seen him for a while. His hair now longer and tied in a little ponytail. He also grew his beard and moustache. Being out of the Corps must be relaxing since there were no strict rules about grooming anymore. 

"Tommy!" Manny came over to him. 

"Hey, son!" He laughed and hugged the young man.

"Look at these two!"

He hugged Owen then Abby. 

"How's Japan?" 

"Splendid, First Sergeant."

Tommy laughed, "Drop it, hun. This is a family event."

"Yes, First Sergeant," She just couldn't drop the rank. 

"Oh, dear. You haven't changed at all!" Tommy chuckled as he patted her shoulder, "Let's go inside! We've already prepared your rooms."

Abby looked around as they entered the Inn. Manny, who was already familiar with everyone, friendly greeting them like he owned the place. He then hugged a woman with bright yellow locks. 

"How's your trip?" She asked. 

Manny grinned, "Fun and tiring, madam."

Tommy then put a hand on her shoulder. 

"This is my wife, Maria. This is Dina and-"

"Oh my God, Misty you little rascal cat!" 

They turned their heads to watch an orange tabby cat with a voluminous tail running down the stairs with a chunk of chicken drumstick in its mouth. A girl with auburn hair was chasing it behind. But the cat was too fast; it dashed outside like lightning before she could catch it. The girl made an abrupt stop at the doorway as she figured it was impossible to catch the little thief.

“Fucking cat.” She muttered under her breath then turned around to see them staring at her in silence. She felt awkward. “Oh...”

“That’s not how you greet your guests, sister.” Manny chuckled. 

She scoffed, raising a brow at him. “Sorry, brother.” 

Abby slightly frowned as something familiar came to her mind. She likely knew this girl somewhere. 

“Ellie, come here.” Tommy called her. 

A realisation hit Abby like a truck when she met those familiar green eyes. She froze. The only thing she could hear was her own heartbeat. 

_...Is she?_

"This is my niece, Ellie."

And Abby swore she only knew one Ellie in her life. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

credit to marinesbootcamphq (dot) com

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for commenting and liking this fanfic! really grateful for that! 
> 
> I'm really sorry for any flaws in this writing.
> 
> Also anyways, I don't really know what to say anymore but I'm happy because I finally post this chapter! I hope you like it. Have a good day, pals! ;D
> 
> -heydhee-

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading!  
> I'm new to AO3 I hope I do alright


End file.
